Breaking the Ice
by CrazyDreamer4eva
Summary: Her heart seen to be ice everytime she was around the superficial world she was a secundary part of.Yet it only can take a real guy to see through and try to break the ice.


First day is the worst! Or is it???

Elle walked through the long hallways backstage it was the first day of work for her and she was so happy,Being part of the creative team on Raw was her dream come long black hair bounce around like if it wanted to explore the mystery behind so many hazel eyes hide behing her glaces and she was dress as if she was just hanging out!!She was wearing baggy pants ,snickers a a really plain black finally found the office of the head of the creative team an one of her bosses who had an assigment for found herself knocking at the door and once it open she greet the white haired man behind it.

Hello my name is Elle and I......!She was abrutly interrupt by the man!!!

Oh yeah the new girl here you have some work to said w/ a mandatory voice!

Oh okay!I´m ready to work!!Elle reply.

Listen today is a really busy day!!We have a live show tonight so is gonna be hard to get the writers need to meet w/ the superstars to go over storylines and so so we need somebody to keep all their work man explain or demand.

But I....!Elle said

Yeah it may be your first day but you arrive on a hard one you have to do all the work if you get throough this you sure are ready to work!!Besides arent you here to work??He asked

Yes i´m here to work!!!elle respond.

Then get to work!You have 10 minutes like at 8:00pm to take a quit lunch break at catering and then comeback to work!!Everything needs to be done before you leave!!Got it!he asked.

Yeah i understand!!Elle said still a little confused by so many orders.

I dont want to see you playing around like the others writers flirting w/ the wrestlers and wasting time okay!!!Here is the list of what has to be done!!!And remember that work better be done so dont play around w/ the superstars!!!I dont care how hot you girls think they are!!Mind on work!!Fun for home!!He said leaving and dessapearing on the hallway.

Oh dont worry!!!I´m not here for the man and the man wont noticed me anyways!She said outloud only to be heard by herself.

She started to get to work non stop from 3:00 to 7:00 she had to go through the hallways a lot so she saw a lot of people indeed like her boss had said the place was pretty saw divas arriving putting onmake up ,doin their hair,wrestlers working out ,gettig ready and goin over tonight´s show,a lot of security surrouding the place,staff people putting the show togeher and a lot more but she was too much into her job to care!!

At 8:00pm she stop to take a break for 10 minutes it didnt take her long to find catering!!She suppose not many people were gonna be in there since the show had already started they were filming heat a raw show they always tape it on mondays before Raw goes live!!!She was sure it wasnt gonna be so hard to enter a room full of superstars cuz she was pretty sure they were a few in there so w/ out a doutbt she opended the door!!

On the contraty(a/n sorry can spell it)the room was full of superstar not the rookies but the big dogs but they were all busy talking and getting alone to noticed she had entered the room!!Shw went straight to get something to eat and sit down to do so!!!Of course superstars ignored the fact that she was in there but she figured that they are superstars and they are too busy to noticed little people!!!Elle saw nobody saw her but some guys did maybe it had been better to mantain invisible than be noticed by the wrong people!!

On the other side of the hallway were the people that lay eyes on her!!

Dude!!Check it out new girl!!Batista said to his friend

Wow what happen to her is she allergic to chicks close!!Ted said.

Man it looks like said.

This is quite the show!!!!Jamie said.

Hey Jeff may want her she looks like a skater girl ja said.

Wow what happen???Batista said wondering about the new girl!!

Hey John come here check this out !!You gotta see this!!

What?John said from the other side of the room!!

Come here man!!Ted said.

what is it??John said crossing the hallway and meeting his friends.

Dude check this chick.....Where did she go????Cody ask!

Who?John ask!

Oh this chick but i think she left!!!

Oh well whatever it probably wasnt that big of a deal!!John said.

Indeed the Elle had dissapear she only had 10 minutes so she lefy after 5 because she need it to go to the she went back to was 11:00 and Elle still working almost all the superstars were gona,the writers had left and just a few staff members were left!!Elle was eager to get home so she try to hurry up!She was walikng on the hallway w/ alot of files on her hands more than she could carry!!

She was having trouble caring all those papers and lost balance!Elle felt in her butt an rain on lose papers over her head and a huge boom when she hit the floor!!!

Out of nowhere you could hear foot steps approaching Elle´s way!

Are you okay??The man asked!

I´m fine,I´m fine I dont need any your help!!Elle said refusing any type of help.

Fine then!!!I was just trying to help!The man said

Sorry okay!!Elle said.

Is okay i guess falling in your butt can irritate you a little!!!He said.I´m John by the way!!

Oh!!!Elle said.

You have a name??He asked.

Elle!!!She reply.

Well Elle you seen to be having trouble w/ all this junk!!He said.

Yeah....ummm..I got to go!She said after finishing picking up the files!!

What?...Well bye Elle!!!John said.

Sure!Elle said

She was almost gonna turn around the hallway when he shout out!!!

Hey Elle wait up!!!!


End file.
